


I Wrote a College AU

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Straight Dean Winchester, Omnisexual Castiel, enjoooooooy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: idk what you expect it's a little college au drabble ficlet
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Wrote a College AU

The sun is in his eyes.

It’s really annoying. He doesn’t particularly feel like moving, though, so here he stays.

At least until a large shadow falls over him.

“Good afternoon, Sam,” he murmurs. Sam smiles and sits down next to him.

“How’s it going, Cas?”

Cas shrugs. “It’s alright, I suppose. I’m simply contemplating the universe and my place in it.”

Sam snorts. “Normal day in the life of Cas Novak, right?”

Cas laughs, closing his eyes and laying back in the grass. “Indeed,” he replies amusedly.

“So, about that thing you told me the other day—”

“Please do not start something right now,” Cas begs. “I’m not interested.”

Sam scoffs. “No, I wanted to tell you… to go for it. I think he wants it too, and you know him. He’ll never ask, he’ll hide it forever if he can.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Very well, Sam. I will ask him.”

Sam abruptly pulls Cas into his chest. “Good.”

Cas sighs but relaxes into the larger, warmer body. Sam always did give very good hugs.

So now the difficulty is to convince a very repressed man to accept his incredible lack of heterosexuality and force him to be happy.

No sweat.

~~

Cas approaches him later that same day. “Dean, I need to speak with you in private.”

“Sure thing, Cas,” Dean replies, walking away with him. “What’s up?”

Cas bites his bottom lip. “Your brother advised me to tell you this, so… I wanted to let you know that I am omnisexual and ask you if you would be interested in going out with me sometime. On a date. Romantical date. Like… boyfriends, if you are into that sort of thing.”

Dean pulls away from him. “Cas, I’m straight, dude. Don’t… don’t put me in this position.”

Cas looks down at the ground. “Of course, Dean. I apologize. I hope this does not affect the way you see me or our friendship.”

When he spares a glance at Dean’s face, he looks disgusted. “How could it not?” Dean demands as he walks away.

Cas does not break down until he returns to his dorm. But it’s close.

~~

“Hey, Dean!” Sam says happily. “How’s it going?”

“Cas… came and talked to me earlier,” Dean replies, sounding confused. “You know what he said?”

Sam’s face falls. “Um.”

“He said you told him to tell me _how he feels_ about me. How he _feels_ about me? Sammy…”

Sam shakes his head. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“I- don’t know what?” Dean demands.

Sam laughs. “That you’re in love with him. Which you are. By the way. Pretty desperately.”

Dean shakes his head frantically. “No, Sammy, I’m not. I’m- I’m straight. I’m fucking straight.”

Sam purses his lips. “Dean, if you have to constantly reaffirm to yourself and everyone else that you’re straight, you’re probably not straight and you have some internalized homophobia to work through. Dad’s dead, man. He can’t hurt you anymore. Be who you are, and be proud.”

“I’m not gay,” Dean whispers. Sam rests a hand on his shoulder.

“No, you’re not,” he says honestly. “But you’re not straight either. Just think about it.”

~~

It’s two weeks before Cas speaks to Dean again.

Well, ‘speaks’ is probably the wrong word.

Dean walks up to him on the commons and kisses him in front of Sam, Charlie, Benny, and Jo. Cas makes a surprised sound in his throat, then kisses back amidst cheers and applause from their friends. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I ain’t perfect,” Dean mumbles when he pulls away. “I’ll prolly screw it up. But I like you, Cas, and I would very much enjoy going on a romantical date with you sometime, like boyfriends. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

Cas laughs. “I am,” he replies, and kisses his new boyfriend again.


End file.
